


lyin' to god ain't easy when you're already in debt

by Ahigheroctave



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Swans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or why Neal chose New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lyin' to god ain't easy when you're already in debt

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I keep headcanons on my computer and then decide to post them.

He’d like to lie and say he fell in love with New York the way everyone else does (the constant bustle, the energy, the beautiful skyline!). In fact, a lot of times he does because the last time he told the truth…

If you asked him, he might tell you it was the fact that there are bars open fucking late here. It’s always five o’clock somewhere. He might say that sales pays him a hell of a lot more money than robbing small time convenience stores ever did, and with the added bonus of no chance of being charged with felonies. He might even say it was the food, because hell there’s a Thai place, an Italian place, and a bakery just on his corner.

The truth that Neal Cassidy never tells anyone is: He was walking through Prospect Park on the way back from another Get Rich Quick scheme. He was feeling like shit and all he could think about was Tallahassee and dream catchers and blond hair, when he looked up and saw the swans. There was a pair of them, sitting on the edge of the pond together, and seemingly looking out over the water. Maybe he was feeling sentimental that day and maybe it had seemed like a sign, or maybe it just made the city seem a little smaller and more settled. 

Either way, he stayed.


End file.
